


just an act

by inimitabler



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, One Shot, short and sweet, they're both actors, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inimitabler/pseuds/inimitabler
Summary: Based off the prompt: "Imagine your OTP is in an acting class together. To learn the importance of delivery of lines, they are paired up to say "I love you" in the most meaningful way they can in front of the class. Bonus: They haven't interacted before that assignment."





	just an act

**Author's Note:**

> I've never taken acting classes, so forgive me.
> 
> (Yes, this is a reupload from another series I have. I am uploading all of these fics as their own works.)
> 
> (Also, I wrote this a long time ago, and it's not great, but I want it out there regardless.)

"Alright, today we're focusing on one of the most important aspects to the true portrayal of a character. Anyone have any ideas of what it might be?"

Quinn loved acting. Any chance to be anyone but herself was a chance she was willing to take. But, there were some times where she hated parts of it. Including times like this, in her Intro to Acting Class, when everyone was an idiot.

They had gone over pretty much everything, from how to get into the mindset of your character to memorization. The only possible topic left was the delivery of lines; how to properly say your lines to make them seem real and not scripted. To make the audience feel all of the emotions.

As usual, everyone in the class avoided eye contact with the professor, besides one student. The girl who, predictably, had her hand straight up in the air, almost to the point of waving it around in impatience. Her name was Rachel. Rachel Berry.

Quinn had never spoken directly to the girl, but she knew all about her. The five foot two diva with the voice of an angel. The girl who could speak for hours about ACLU, and, God, don't even get her started on Barbra Streisand. The brunette who had big dreams to star on Broadway, and how attending NYU was her first step.

"Anyone, besides Rachel? Jordan? Nate?" The professor asked. Her eyes looked over to Quinn, who was writing the answer in her notebook. "Quinn?"

The blonde's eyes shot up from her notes to look at her professor. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. "The, uh, the delivery of lines?" She replied anxiously.

"Thank you! Someone else who has been paying attention in this class. I've only been mentioning this for weeks." The teacher quipped sarcastically.

Quinn's eyes went back to her paper, retrieving her pencil and writing down every word the professor spoke. She heard everyone around her scrambling to get a pen and take notes as well. It wasn't until there was silence that Quinn realized that a question had been asked.

"Would anyone like to provide a demonstration for the class?"

In the front row, a hand rose up instantly, belonging to Rachel. She walked up to stand next to the teacher and was about to start speaking when the professor announced she would get a partner to act with.

The teacher surveyed the swarm of students, each pair of eyes trying to find a safe spot that was anywhere but where she was. Quinn prayed to God that she would choose anyone but-

"Quinn," Fucking hell. "Would you mind providing an example with Rachel?"

She didn't say anything, but slowly set her things down on her seat and made her way to the front of the class. Quinn stood awkwardly, playing with her hands in front of her. Next to her, Rachel was listening attentively to the professor.

"Okay girls, I want you to say 'I love you' to one another, in the most sincere and real way as possible." A few snickers were heard around the room. "Love is one of the most important emotions to portray as an actor. Make sure you say it in a way that we can all feel the meaning of what you're saying."

Was she serious? Quinn had never even spoken to Rachel, and now the first words she was going to say to her were "I love you"? What a great way to make a first impression. Whatever, it's just an act.

Quinn conjured up all of the emotion she had in her. She thought about her sister, whom she loved dearly. She thought about her mom, who, despite her mistakes, she loved and cared for. She thought about her daughter, Beth, whom Quinn loved more than anything in the entire world.

She kept all of this in her mind and looked up into Rachel's eyes, putting all of it on display. And then she was stuck.

Because whatever emotions and feelings Quinn thought she was currently portraying were trumped by the sheer amount of love in Rachel's expression.

"I love you, Quinn."

The diva's eyes were filled with such intense emotion, Quinn almost had to blink her eyes to contain herself. Rachel had a look of desperation on her face, as if she was about to beg her to love her back. And Quinn felt it. She felt all of it. Even if it was just an act.

"I love you, too." She breathed out.

It wasn't planned to be spoken like that. It wasn't even acting. It was Quinn being overwhelmed by Rachel's whole persona and responding in the way that would be expected. Echoing the same phrase, simply because all other words failed her.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, before the teacher interrupted to applaud their acting. The connection was immediately broken and Quinn quickly retreated to her seat to pack up her stuff and get the hell out of that classroom before she exploded. Everyone else had left and she was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with none other than Rachel, who had an unidentifiable spark in her eye.

"Hey, Quinn?" Rachel searched her face for any signs of discomfort. "I just wanted to tell you that I think you're a great actress. Not just based on your simple utterance of four words earlier; that would be absurd. But for the other presentations and demonstrations throughout the year, you've been spectacular in all of them. A-and, I mean, I would know. I'd like to think I am a fairly good actress myself, though not nearly as talented as my singing."

Quinn was shocked. At a loss for words. The girl who had just stunned her into a trance earlier with her ability was praising her for her acting.

"Oh, um, thank you. You're an amazing actor, too." Quinn cursed herself for stuttering, feeling her face redden.

Rachel smiled at the apparent flush on her cheeks. "I have this audition for a student film coming up soon, and my roommate is incredibly tired of hearing my repetition of the script, so I was wondering if you'd maybe be able to run lines with me once or twice? It's a lot different being able to act with someone else than just by yourself, as I'm sure you already know."

"Sure, of course."

Quinn's reply was instant. She'd be stupid to not take the opportunity to act with the girl again and possibly even hear her sing.

Rachel's smile grew even bigger.

Maybe acting class wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
